Aspects of the present disclosure relate to networks, more particular aspects relate to communications between mobile ad hoc networks.
Typical methods of communication between networks rely on transmitting data over the internet to a network or device address. These methods are sometimes ineffective in communications between networks without a reliable internet connection. These networks are typically geographically stable, though the list of devices in the network typically changes regularly.